


Mafia solangelo au

by Usunkmyship



Category: Heroes of olympus and related fandoms
Genre: Gang AU, Low key violence but could change, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usunkmyship/pseuds/Usunkmyship
Summary: Basically it does what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just the intro to a story that I hope to write in the future but might never finish so don't get your hopes up

It was raining. 

I guess it suited the situation. My fathers funeral was a somber occasion. It was grand and over the top and had way too many people, just the way dad would have wanted. He was a strange man my father. He was a medium height, fairly good looking, thin Italian man who could sweet talk just about anybody. He could manipulate people into giving him whatever he wanted by simply opening his mouth. To me he was a god, the person I most looked up to in the world. The only person who had my full respect. He had been ruthless and cut-throat but kind and forgiving and most of all fair.

But he was also a terrifying man who had a reputation that followed him around like an armed guard. He was wealthy and influential. Which helped him amass followers fairly quickly. His followers where the ones who did his dirty work. They ran the city from the inside, right under the radar. At least partly anyway. My father had been the head of a gang.He led with an iron fist and a gun held firmly in one hand. But as of this day , the day of my fathers funeral, I am the new head of the Di Angelo empire and that meant the leader of the most notorious gang in NewYork. 

The day after started out normally, I woke up, I got dressed, I brushed my teeth. But today I sit at the end of the breakfast table. It feels strange, that I am the head of the family now. That my father is dead. It still doesn't seem real. Gods, Bianca's death still doesn't seem real. And that was 10 years ago. Yet I'm not alone, I still have Persephone and hazel. My stepmother and my little sister. 

But she's not so little anymore. She herself joined the gang when she was 16 and that was 2 years ago. She was now one of the most deadly members. And so was her boyfriend. 

Frank. Frank was a big guy, the type of guy where you can see his muscles without even looking at them ,he was tall and strong,and intimidating. But around hazel he had the sweetest disposition. He was kind and caring and considerate. 

And he better be, because he knows who she is , who she's related to. But even without me around if he was bad to her, she'd be the one to smash his teeth in. And he knows it.

Persephone however is different. Still as cut throat but in a less physical way. She could cut with words. Make you wish you'd never lived. She was always my fathers right hand. Guiding his processes along and using her talents to achieve their goals. And I guess that was my remaining family. My father was dead, Bianca died when I was 10 and my cousins... Well let's just say we're not on the best of terms.


End file.
